


The Lamb Dynasty

by t0talcha0s



Category: BioShock
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Family Dynamics, Pre-Game and In-Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9599957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0talcha0s/pseuds/t0talcha0s
Summary: Sofia Lamb was to be as her father was, and Eleanor was to follow still. Yet, a child shall always rebel.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsaneandBloody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneandBloody/gifts).



> My father was a physician. He raised me not to echo him, but to model the world as it ought to be. I was to teach a simple moral calculus, each choice as though the world must bear it, each life or death for the common good. He called it the triage imperative, and would laugh without smiling. 
> 
> -Excerpt from Unity and Metamorphosis

Sofia Lamb has a scar on her stomach, a smile as big as the world. She had known for years that a child was a necessary part of her life, but she didn't know how to get around the interruption that a child would have in her life. Ultimately Sofia took the approach her father had. 

Her father, Dr. Lamb, was a stern man overall. He was a physician and one with a fixed morality. He was a man who had pondered philosophies in his youth and had spent his life solidifying the beliefs he would pass onto his child. When Sofia was born he knew that she was an opportunity to create a better world. 

When Sofia was a child she used to get into trouble, playing rough with others or taking toys from them. Her father would remove her from the situation and say the same thing he always did: "You're being selfish Sofia, you must do what is good for the group". She found it irritating as a child but as she aged her father explained it to her further. When he wasn't working he would give her great lessons in philosophy. 

"You see Sofia, ever human is part of a system, one family, and it is the business of this family to ensure that every human is treated with equal intent." Sofia admired her father for this, admired his philosophy, admired his doctorates, admired his stature. Sofia sought to replicate them. 

Sofia attended the University of Oxford medical school, certainly one of the best in the country. Her father supported her decision but was not enthusiastic about it. Those years were transformative ones for her she met people with ideas and talent and during college she garnered not only a better medical understanding of her fathers philosophy but of a proficiency in manipulation. She planned to use it well. 

The war ruined her plans, not all of them, she could understand why the war had started: stupid men with selfish governments. She volunteered her time in Hiroshima. She believed she was needed there, that she could help, but after the bomb dropped Sofia believed that the world, with those same idiot men in charge, was doomed to destroy itself. 

After the war Sofia spent her time trying to find her place in the world, somewhere where her ideas were appreciated, where she could freely talk about the common good and not get the word "commie" spit at her like teeth. She had found a small niche, out in rural communities, but it was not enough. That changed with a letter. 

"Dear Dr. Lamb," the letter was addressed. "The papers contained within this envelope are classified, any release of these documents shall result in severe action on behalf of the North Atlantic Project. Incinerate these papers if you chose to refuse this opportunity."

Sofia read deep into the night, and she almost couldn't believe it was real, she didn't, she couldn't not accept the position. This was an enclosed society she could help, she was being asked to help, she would keep it from self destructing along with the surface. 

Once in Rapture Sofia began writing and teaching. Once in Rapture Sofia knew a child would be imperative. This caused Sofia quite the moral dilemma. She knew carrying a child would impair her ability to conduct business, but that a child would be essential to her plans to increase the common good, and then there was the issue of the father. 

Eleanor Lamb was born into the world out of Sofia's stomach, the surgery was clean and precise and as was to be Eleanor. Sofia held her fatherless daughter in her arms and smiled,

"Hello Eleanor" she said, "you are to be my greatest endeavor."

The first few years of Eleanor''s life were rather uneventful, Sofia spent most of her time in her office, diligently working to gain her following. She taught Eleanor from day one about the family nature of humans, and the role she was to play.

"You are to be not just my daughter, but the people's daughter." 

Soon after her following became large enough to present a threat Sofia was imprisoned but it was not a hinderance, the hinderance came when Eleanor was taken from her, turned into a little sister, and Sofia was livid. Livid at the persons who allowed Eleanor to be lost, livid at herself for allowing her to be lost, livid that she had not calculated for this. 

When Rapture first fell, as Sofia knew it would- idiot men will always cause their self destruction- Sofia was granted the inspiration she needed to deal with Eleanor's condition. Tw genius of parenting her father had not possessed. Through watching the fall of Fontaine and Ryan she was gifted the genius of the prodigal son's conditioning. 

Sofia had formed her own community in the prison, found a way to turn a poor situation into a safe and reliable headquarters. Persephone, since Dionysus Park was flooded, was her new home. Persephone was wear Eleanor would become something more. 

"You see Eleanor," Sofia said as she stood by her bedside. Eleanor was a teenager now, and a rebellious one. She had been the largest interruption to Sofia's life that had ever been. She had brought back her father, her father who was never supposed to be, and had taken to dismantling the family Sofia had worked so hard to foster. Her father was here now, across the glass from Sofia and Eleanor, staring inside through his faceplate. A man without a face, cold, unrelenting, Sofia forced herself to believe that she didn't understand how Eleanor could call that thing father. 

"You were to be my greatest endeavor." She took one of Eleanor's pillows in her hands, it was soft and clean. "But You've been selfish Eleanor, you must do what is good for the group. I cannot discriminate, I treat you as I treat any member of my family. I am doing this for you, I would do this to any member." She pulls the pillow taunt, and without smiling, pushes it atop her daughter's mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> S/o to @insaneandbloody for pulling me out of the writers grave sorry for resurrecting just to post this SHIT
> 
> My tumblr is Barefootcosplayer


End file.
